


Wonderland

by gingersanps



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alice in Wonderland theme, Fun, Gen, Spinoff for The Little Contractor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersanps/pseuds/gingersanps
Summary: Hattie finds herself in Wonderland, and she ends up exploring with Aiden Jackson. Oh, he's also the adopted son of the Mad Hatter. Spinoff of BittyBattyBunny's AU The Little Contractor.
Kudos: 10





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Contractor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045355) by [BittyBattyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny). 



“Why do we always get children that end up here?” Chesh said as she watched the girl from a branch on a tree. “Wonderland picks up strangers and pouting children, I swear.”

The cat disappeared from the branch as the child escaped her view. She supposed she could warn the others that a child was in Wonderland, but she figured it wouldn’t phase them. Besides, there were other children in their realm. Some of them were human, and a mixture of both anyway. She shook her fur coat as she appeared at the Hatter mansion. Though, Chesh supposed she could tell Davon. Wonderland wasn’t a safe place to be wandering around as a child at the very least. She stretched and yawned as her form changed into that of a human as she opened the gate of the rose garden.

“Chesh!” cried the twins as they pounced on the cat. “Come play with us.”

“Not now you two,” she said as she moved the four year old Hatter twins off of her. “Why don’t you find Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? They’ll play with you.”

“They said the queen needed them,” huffed four year old Noel. “They left this morning.”

“Shame,” the cat replied as she straightened their clothes. “Anyway, I need to talk to your father. Where is he?”

“In the house,” chimed in Leon. “Making coffee.”

“Of course,” chuckled Chesh. “Well, when I’m done talking to your father, I’ll come play, okay?”

“Okay!” they chimed together. 

Though, they did follow her back into the house. They had lost their brother. Aiden wasn’t lost. He had found a quieter spot in the garden to study and do his homework. He huffed as he blew a piece of his hair out of his face. The boy’s green eyes stared at the blue sky before he huffed at it. His mother was busy at the office, and his father was busy for some weird celebration in Wonderland.

“I can’t believe I wasn’t allowed to stay with mom,” he muttered. “So, I’m stuck here with dad and the twins.”  
Aiden had known Davon all his life, so calling him dad was nature and instinct to him at this point. He sighed as he closed his textbook only to jump when he noticed the girl staring at him. He yelled as he threw the book in the air as it landed on his head. He grimaced as he held his head before shoving the textbook behind him.

“Ow,” he moaned.

“Sorry!” she said as she winced with him. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You were just engrossed in that textbook. Ew. Why? School is not that fun.”

“School is okay,” muttered Aiden as he rubbed his head. “And, it’s fine. I’ll liv -- who are you?” Despite not liking to be in Wonderland, Aiden knew the residents. She was not one of them. The boy tilted his head as his hair fell in his face again.

“I’m Hattie!” she exclaimed. “And is this really Wonderland? It’s giving off Wonderland vibes.”

Aiden stared at the girl as she went off on being in Wonderland. Oh god. His quiet time had been ruined, hadn't it? He moved to cover her mouth with his hand to get her to shut up. Hattie stared at him as she quieted down.

“Thank you,” he said as he removed his hand. “Ugh. Yes. This is Wonderland. Stop!” He had seen her about to open her mouth. “And, clearly, it’s your first time here.”

Aiden stood off the ground as he grabbed his textbook. “Right. Well, I guess we could talk to dad. I suppose he would know what to do with you.”

“You’re a buzzkill, aren’t you? You mind me of my dad in that regard,” Hattie huffed as she puffed out her cheeks. “You have to live in one of the coolest places ever, and you don’t like it here.” She had gotten that vibe from him. “It’s Wonderland! Everything is so topsy turvy here. It’s great!”

Aiden rolled his eyes as he grabbed her wrist before pulling her along with him. He decided to not retort to her words as he moved to find the entrance to the mansion. Why was this garden such a maze? He sighed as he looked back at the girl. She was being quiet, but he supposed the look of wonder in her eyes was the reason as she stared at the garden and all its wonder. At the very least, it was peace and quiet for him. He opened the door to the mansion as he pulled Hattie into the building. He let go of her wrist as he went to find Davon. He paused as he turned toward Hattie.

“Do not move from that spot,” he said. “You’ll get even more lost in the mansion then the rose garden.”

Hattie stared at him before she nodded. “Okay. No promises of listening though.” She grinned at him afterward.

Aiden stared at her before shoving his hand in her face as she said those words. “I will not look for you if you get lost.”

“I’m sure somebody would look for her,” Davon said as he appeared in the room. “Is the girl you were talking about, Chesh?”

The cat was currently a cat as she walked around Davon’s legs. She stared at Hattie before she nodded. “Yeah. That’s her.”

“Oh my gosh! A talking cat!” squealed Hattie as she went over to pet Chesh.

Chesh hissed, but she let the girl pet her behind the ears as well as on top of the head. Hattie giggled as she moved to stroke her back and tail. Cats were adorable, but talking cats were pretty cool. The cat shook her off as she bounded out of the house through an open window. Aiden had just facepalmed at that point. He dragged his hand across his face as he stared at his father.

“She’s lost.”

“I’m not lost!” said Hattie as she stomped a foot. “I ran away.”

“We get a lot of those too,” said Davon. “Anyway, why’d you run off?”

“Because my parents won’t let me be cool,” huffed Hattie as she pouted. “I want to be cool like them.”

“Seriously?” muttered Aiden. “Just because they are like that doesn’t mean you have to be. My father’s the mad hatter, and I think of it as more of an annoyance than cool.”  
Hattie gasped as she heard Aiden. She turned to stare at him as he shook his shoulders. “You’re telling me that your father is the Mad Hatter!”

Aiden made a noise as he managed to grab Hattie’s wrists as she was shaking him and pushed her hands off of him. He stared at her before holding her hands at the side as he stared at Davon. “Well, yeah, he’s right there.”

Hattie moved her head to see Davon a bit better as she finally realized he was there. She had been distracted by the cat. Cat distraction disorder was a real thing. She grinned as she stared at him. “Hey, you’re about as tall as my dad! That’s pretty cool.”

Davon raised an eyebrow at the girl as he sighed. “Are you not afraid to be in a strange place?”

“To be honest, no. I mean I always knew Wonderland existed, so I thought I’d explore. Thn I found him!” She directed her attention to Aiden.

“Yeah, and made me smack my textbook against my head,” he muttered.

“I said I was sorry,” she whined. “Are you going to let go of my hands?”

“I don’t know,” the boy replied. “Are you going to shake me again?”

“Can’t say that I won’t.”

“Then, no.”

Hattie stared at Aiden as she narrowed her eyes at him. Davon chuckled as he ruffled his son’s hair. “Let her go, Aiden. She’s just excited.”

“A bit too excitable,” muttered Aiden as he let go of her hands.

“Everything is a bit too excitable for you,” the hatter said as he smiled at him. “Then again, I often think everything is a bit too excitable for your mother as well. So, you honestly get it from her.”

Aiden huffed as he heard those words. They were probably true.

“Just -- don’t tell your mother I said that.”

Aiden snickered as he saluted his father. “I promise I won’t tell mom you said that.”

Hattie watched them interact before she was tackled to the floor. She stared at the children that had tackled her. She laughed as they giggled at her. Davon made a noise as he picked up the twins before giving them a loo. They just giggled at him. Davon sighed as he stared at Hattie.

“I’m sorry about them.”

“Are they yours as well?” asked Hattie. “I want a sibling.”

“No you don’t,” laughed Aiden. “These two are menaces.”

“Be nice, Aiden,” scolded Davon. “Anyway, let me settle the twins down and we’ll help you get back home, miss.” 

“It’s Hattie!”

“Miss Hattie,” Davon said as he went to settle the twins down.

Aiden made a noise as Hattie turned toward him. She went over to grab his shoulders before shaking him once again. She was way too excited about this at the moment. Aiden made a noise as he grabbed her hands once again before pulling them to her sides.

“Will you stop that?”

“I think you’ve asked me that once before, and I believe I answered it,” she said with a grin.

“I-I can’t with you right now,” sputtered Aiden.

“I can’t believe you’re the son of the Mad Hatter,” she said to him with a grin on her face. “What’s it like?”

Aiden sighed. “One. I’ve been adopted by my dad. I was born before mom and he met. The twins are truly his children. Two. It’s a bit of an annoying ideal. He’s always being bombarded by the others, and I sometimes think he gets annoyed with it too. Especially when he gets the twins down for their nap. You’re excited. I get that. But I live here basically part time. Calm down. Otherwise, you will attract unwanted and unneeded attention.”

“I always attract attention,” hummed Hattie. “This would be no different.”

Aiden stared at her. His expression was that of a bit of annoyance. He sighed after a few moments. He let go of her hands before going to sit on a chair as he rubbed his forehead. Where was his mom when you needed her? She could get him out of this situation at the very least. Hattie watched him before she went to lean over the arm of the chair.

“So, what’s your mom like?”

Aiden snapped his head up as he stared at her. Her question caught up to him.

“She’s not from Wonderland. She’s a veterinarian,” he answered. “She does emergencies and stuff.”

“That’s pretty cool,” she said. “I heard veterinarians have a lot of schooling to go through like doctors.”

“Yeah, she had the twins before she graduated,” he said. “So, she was raising me, the twins and dealing with this while full time in school. I mean dad did help her. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t helpful. He watched us when she needed to sleep, and he stayed at the house more so than here.”

“She sounds like a good lady,” Hattie said. “I hope I get to meet her as well.”

“Stick around long enough, and I’m sure you will,” he said. Aiden stared at her before he sighed. “Alright. What do you want?”

“To explore,” she said.

“No.”

“Oh come on. You sound like my parents. I always get the word no from them.”

“For good reason probably,” retorted Aiden.

“You should just live a little,” she argued with him. “I want to explore Wonderland, and you seem to know your way around.”

“It’s because I live here a lot,” he muttered. “I should know my way around. But, it’s still no.”

“Well, then, I’ll go get lost myself,” she said as she moved to head toward the door.

Aiden watched her before he made a noise. He’d feel guilty if she got lost and hurt -- or worse. He got off the chair before sighing. He gave her a bit of a smile. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Hattie cheered as she ran out the door with Aiden jogging to catch up with her. He sighed in relief as she moved to walk with him as they excited the property of the Mad Hatter. He glanced back at the mansion before he stared at the girl beside him.

“So, where do you want to go first?”

“Anywhere,” she said as she grinned at him. “I have to explore all of Wonderland.”

“Don’t you have to go home?”

“Noo,” huffed Hattie. “They won’t let me be cool like them, then I won’t go home.”

“You’ll miss home.”

“No I won’t.” 

“Yes you will.” 

Hattie was quiet. “Okay maybe a little.”

“Then you should go home.”

“I will,” she said as she turned to walk backwards as she stared at him. “Just not now. This place is amazing.”

“Will you not walk backwards?” Aiden said as he watched her. “We don’t need you getting hurt.”

“Oh please,” she huffed. “Walking backwards never hurt --” As she was trying to finish her sentence, she managed to trip over a root as she started to tumble.

Aiden made a noise as he went to catch her. Except gravity also existed in Wonderland. He tumbled with the girl as they fell down the small hill that Aiden should have known was there. He wrapped his arms around her to keep the brunt of the tumbling on him as they landed at the bottom of the hill. He made a noise as he shook his head.

“Ow. You’re a danger to yourself and me,” he muttered as he pushed her off of him. “But, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Hattie as she shook her head. “Are you? Thanks for doing that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. He stared at the forest upside down as he had yet to sit up before he frowned. “Where are we?”

“Wonderland?”

“Not a part of Wonderland I’ve seen,” he groaned as he sat up.

Hattie stood up as she brushed her clothes off before she looked around the area. She blinked as she spotted a house in the distance. The girl gasped as she smiled. Aiden stared at her as if she had grown two heads. What could she possibly be excited about now? He managed to stand up before making a noise. He may have sprained his ankle in the fall -- not that he’d let her know that.

“What is it?” he muttered.

“It’s my uncle’s house!” she said.

“Pardon?”

“It’s my --”

“I know what you said, Hattie. But, you’re not from Wonderland which me -- oh no.” His face paled as he realized what was happening at the moment. If that was her uncle’s house that meant they weren’t in Wonderland. Which meant he had to figure out a way to get back to Wonderland. He didn’t even know where Hattie was located. The boy limped his way around in a pace as he bit at his finger. What was he going to do? How was he going to get home? If his dad was here, he’d know how to get back to Wonderland, but Davon wasn’t here. He made a noise as his pain shot through his leg from his ankle.

“You’re hurt,” she said as she saw his wince. “And you’re limping. Come on. I bet my uncle can help you.”

“N-No,” he said. “I have to stay here. I can’t get back to Wonderland on whim. I don’t -- I don’t know how.”

Hattie took his hand as she smiled softly at him. “Sorry,” she said. “This is my fault, isn’t it?” 

Aiden made a noise as he saw her expression. “N-No,” he said. “It’s not. I’m just careless.”

“Listen, let Uncle Marcus look at your ankle. Then, we can figure out how to get you home.” It was clear that she didn’t like seeing him almost close in tears.

“O-Okay,” he said as he let her lead him to her uncle’s house.

Hattie watched him as they got to her uncle’s house. She helped him through the door as she made an announcement of her arrival. Her uncle appeared in the room causing Aiden to make a noise as he stumbled away from him. Ghosts and he did not have a good relationship. The girl watched him as he scrambled to get as far away from her uncle as possible.

“Y-You didn’t mention him being a g-ghost,” Aiden stuttered.

“I’m sorry,” Marcus said as he noticed the boy. “I didn’t mean to scare you!” He went over to Aiden. “I was in a rush when I heard Hattie’s voice.”

Aiden flinched away from him as Marcus stared at the boy. “You -- you haven’t had good experiences with spirits and ghosts have you? I’m sorry about that.”

Aiden stared at the ghost as he had started to tear up. Ghosts could cry? What was going on? Why was Hattie’s uncle a ghos -- scratch that, his aunt was a grim reaper. He glanced at Hattie before staring at her uncle.

“Y-Yeah,” he said as he stared at Marcus. “G-Ghosts and spirits like m-me. For some reason. But it always seems to be the e-evil and nasty o-ones.” He seemed wary around this one as well.

“Well, I can see why you’re so jumpy around me,” he said as he stared at Aiden. “Anyway, Hattie, your parents have been looking for you. Where have you been? I need to call them.” He was frantic at the moment.

“Uncle Marcus!” she said. “Aiden’s hurt. He sprained his ankle when he covered me when we tumbled down the hill.”

“O-Oh!” He stared at Aiden before making him sit on a chair. “Here. Let me take a look.” He removed his shoe before rolling down his sock. He winced a bit. “That’s pretty swollen.” The ghost moved to grab some ace wrap as well as a splint. “Here you go.” He managed to wrap Aiden’s ankle and foot.

The boy sniffed as the pain seemed to release. He blinked as he sat his foot down. “T-Thank you. That’s better.”

“You’re welcome,” Marcus said as he smiled at Aiden before patting his head. “Hattie, I’m calling your parents. Then, we can talk about getting Aiden back home. Wonderland, huh?”

“What about Wonderland?” a masked figure said as she appeared in the house. “I know a lot about -- Aiden!”

“A-Aunt Deca?” asked Aiden as he stared at the masked figure.

“It’s me!” she said as she stood in front of him. “Your mother is a wreck, and your father is worried sick. Let’s go home.”

Hattie stared at Deca before she placed a hand in the air. She was a bit stunned at the sudden appearance of the young woman.

“Hold up,” she said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Deca,” she said as she turned to face Hattie. She set her mask on the side of her head. “I’m Aiden’s aunt and a grim reaper. Right, Marcus?”

Marcus had come back into the living room as he had made his call to Hattie’s parents. He stared at Deca before making a noise as he dived behind his couch. He recognized a grim reaper when he saw one. Deca laughed as she watched Marcus hide from her. She winked at him before turning back to Aiden.

“Alright. Seriously, let’s go.”

“Your aunt is so cool,” said Hattie.

“Why thank you,” replied Deca. “I am pretty great.”

“Please,” muttered Aiden as he stared at his aunt. “You freak out when we’re not allowed to leave the house.”

“I am a free spirit,” said Deca. “Nobody can confine me.”

“Aunt Deca,” groaned Aiden.

He blinked as he heard voices outside of the house. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what they were saying before he realized they were calling Hattie. Was it her parents? They had gotten there fast. It would seem he was right as the girl gasped and bolted for the door. He stood as well before limping his way to the door. His face paled as he saw a giant wolf next to a tall man.

“Hattie,” said Eclipse as the girl tried to hug her mom. “Where were you? How did you end up at Marcus’ place?” 

“I went to Wonderland. That’s how I met Aiden!” exclaimed the girl.

“Aiden?”

The wolf glanced up to spot the boy. Deca had been staring at her at that point as well. Eclipse looked away before she looked back at them. She whined a bit.

“You went where?”

“To Wonderland!” chirped Hattie. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Your mom -- is a wolf,” wheezed Aiden.

“And my dad turns into a giant sea monster,” Hattie said. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Cool,” muttered Aiden. “Yeah, cool.”

Eclipse stared at the boy before she moved to change back into her human form. No need to freak her out more than she already had at the very least. She came back before pulling Hattie into arms. She looked the girl over before licking her.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, Aiden protected me when we tumbled down a hill. But he got hurt.”

“He’s hurt?” asked her father.

“Sprained ankle,” she said. “But Uncle Marcus got him fixed up.”

“Well, that’s good.” 

Snatcher glanced over at Aiden before he walked over to him. Aiden up at him probably used to it at that point. He didn’t know what to make of the tall brown haired man that could, apparently, turn into a merperson.

“Thank you.”

That wasn’t what he had been expecting. The boy stared at him in a bit of shock before he shook his head. He didn’t need to be thanked. It was an automatic reaction to make sure she was okay -- like if one of the twins had gotten into trouble. It was an automatic reaction. He smiled at the man.

“No need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure she didn’t get hurt.”

“You’re a good kid.”

“Aiden!”

Aiden made a noise as he heard his name. He managed to stand as he walked around Hattie’s mom before he spotted his own. Hekabe was standing at the edge of the forest before she darted toward her oldest child as she wrapped her arms around him. Aiden made another noise as he hugged her back as he started to cry. To say he wasn’t scared would have been an understatement. Hekabe made a noise as she moved to nuzzle the boy to calm him. Eclipse watched her as she gripped her daughter a bit tighter. She felt the other woman. She really did feel her at the moment.

“It would seem we’ve both lost a child.”

Hekabe stared at her before she nodded. “Yeah. I suppose we did.” She moved to walk Aiden over to let him sit down. She had noticed the bandage around his ankle. She glanced at the other family before looking back at her husband. She made a noise as she saw Davon glaring. She followed his line of sight as she saw the man he was staring at at the moment.

“Davon,” she hissed. “Knock it off.”

Davon blinked as he turned to his wife. “Sorry. Not overly fond of him.” He didn’t really say much else about it as he moved over to kneel in front of Aiden. “Are you okay?”

Aiden nodded. “Y-Yeah. Just a bit -- overwhelmed.”

The hatter smiled at him as he ruffled his hair before he moved to help him up. “Sorry it took a bit to find you. Your mother was a bit harder to calm down. Then, again, I think she’s more dangerous than even the scariest monster when it comes to her children.”

Hekabe elbowed him as she gave her husband a glare of her own. He chuckled at her before he glanced at the other family. He sighed as he finally decided to speak to them.

“Thanks for helping Aiden.”

“Well, it was my brother who helped him,” Snatcher said. “But, I’ll let him know you said thanks.”

Hekabe seemed to sigh at the same time Eclipse did as they started to glare at each other once again. The taller woman walked over to Hekabe and Aiden before she sat Hattie in front of them. Hattie stared at Hekabe before she gave her a big grin. Hekabe blinked as she smiled softly at her.

“Hello.”

“Hi!” the girl said. “I’m Hattie. This is my mom Eclipse.”

“I’m Hekabe,” she said with a giggle. “Thank you for keeping an eye on Aiden.”

“Well, it’s more like he was keeping an eye on me,” she said with a small laugh. “I’m sorry he got hurt. It’s my fault.”

“Stop,” huffed Aiden. “It’s not your fault I got hurt.”

“But.”

“Hattie.”

“You got --”

“Stop.”

Hekabe and Eclipse stared at each other before they started laughing at the children’s exchange. Hekabe calmed herself as she ruffled Hattie’s hair. Hattie made a noise as she swatted the woman’s hand away as she went to fix her hair.

“Hekabe,” hummed Eclipsed. “Isn’t that the name of a goddess who was turned into a dog?”

“My parents were huge mythology nerds when I was born,” laughed Hekabe. “I like my name.”

“I like it too,” the werewolf said. She blinked as she saw Hattie yawn. “Well, I guess somebody had a fun adventure. Though, she’s in big trouble for running off.”

“I just -- wanted to be cool like dad and you,” she said.

“Being cursed is not fun, Hattie. It’s not cool. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Hattie pouted at her mother. Hekabe smiled at her. She moved to stare at the girl.

“It’s probably not as great as you think. My husband fights with his own demon a lot of the time. It’s not as great as you think.”

She fixed Hattie’s hair for her as she moved to stand straighter as she steadied Aiden. He wouldn’t be moving on that foot for at least a few days. She stared at her husband before making a noise. The woman sighed.

“Davon Hatter,” she said. “Let’s go before you get into a fight.”

“Seriously, Snatcher,” muttered Eclipse. “I really don’t understand you sometimes.”

The men stared each other down one last time before Davon turned away as he went to help Aiden walk through the forest to get back to Wonderland. Hekabe waved at the other family as she followed them as well. It would seem Deca had disappeared long ago when Davon and Hekabe had appeared for their son. She wasn’t needed anymore at that point, and she had business to attend.

“What was that about?” asked Eclipse.

“I don’t know,” Snatcher said as he ran a hand through his hair. “We just seemed -- similar -- and it was strange. But, he clearly didn’t like me one way or the other, and he rubbed me the wrong way.”

“Clearly,” the werewolf replied as she gripped Hattie’s hand.

Hattie had been staring at the area the Hatter family had disappeared. “He was kind of cute, mom.”

Eclipse stared at her daughter before laughing. “He was, wasn’t he?” She ruffled Hattie’s hair. “No more adventures to Wonderland though.”

“What? Why not?” the girl asked as she frowned. “Wonderland is so much fun!”

Eclipse sighed as she gave Snatcher a tired look. Their daughter needed to stop getting herself into trouble. She lifted Hattie into her arms before she kissed her cheek then licked it. Hattie giggled, but she frowned a bit afterward. She was still waiting for an answer. She sighed a bit.

“It’s because Wonderland is a special place,” she said as she poked her daughter’s nose. “Nobody really knows when it’ll let others in. And, we aren’t even sure if you’ll be allowed to go back either. It’s safer here though. With us.”

Hattie stared at her before nodding as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. She nuzzled the woman as she had been falling asleep. It would seem she understood her at the very least. Eclipse smiled at her daughter before she looked at Snatcher. She tilted her head in the direction of home.

“I agree,” he said. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
